1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information management system, and in particular, to a biological information management system including a first information processing apparatus and a second information processing apparatus capable of communicating with the first information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, there is a system that transmits biological information, obtained by an apparatus, to another apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-118339 discloses a system in which a pedometer counts the number of steps taken, a mobile phone is connected to the pedometer to obtain step count data, and the step count data is transmitted from the mobile phone to a server through the Internet. Further, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-151211 discloses a system in which a terminal apparatus obtains data of bloodpressures, body temperatures, and weights, which are measured by health measuring instruments, and transmits the data to a center apparatus through a public line.
However, the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-118339 has a problem that it is difficult to accurately determine the condition of a user because any message created by the user is not transmitted to the server together with the obtained step count data.
Further, in the system disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H11-151211, the measured data transmitted to the terminal apparatus is transmitted to the center apparatus with automatic dialing once a day, and if the communication fails, the transmission process is repeated until the communication succeeds. However, the measured data cannot be transmitted at a timing desired by a user, and any message created by the user cannot be transmitted together with the measured data. Thus, it is impossible to accurately determine the condition of the user.